While not limited thereto, the switch of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in low voltage applications such as, for example in automotive vehicle circuits. Pushbutton indexing-type rotary switches are typically used to control the operation of lights associated with the vehicle such as, for example, overhead, map or other auxiliary lights. Such switches alternately activate and deactivate the circuit to be controlled through successive actuations of a pushbutton causing the switch mechanism to rotate a contact to successively make and break electrical contacts.
While index type rotary switches are known, present switches of this type suffer certain shortcomings principally in regard to short contact life and other operational characteristics. For example, one known index rotary switch utilizes a combination axially reciprocating and rotating contact to make and break contact with stationary contacts. This switch used a point-to-point type contact which is susceptable to arcing and corrosion. Furthermore, the current carrying capacity of this design diminishes its service life due to contact degradation. Still further, even with the contacts in good condition, the current carrying capacity of this known switch is limited by means of the contact area of the single pair of contacts to marginally low levels as established by means of present requirements. Such switch design has also been found to be susceptible to spurious actuation when subjected to vibrations that occur during the operation of automotive vehicles. Also, present switches lack versatility in installation techniques particularly in regard to their lack of provision for alternative mounting upon and connection to circuits upon printed circuit boards and other terminal connections. Such lack of versatility in connection with installation techniques severely limits circuit designs and compromises installation and maintenance costs.